mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Alisa William
Aleesa "Alisa" William Binti William Henry Ghifari, also known by her epithet "Bloody Surgeon" is a doctor member of PAPERID. She's the latest member of the organization to join, doing so during the "Anomalies in UK" arc of the third part of The Revolution series. Appearance Alisa is a beautiful slim young woman of average height, with red hair and red eyes. Although she's been involved in many fights and suffered countless injuries, she doesn't have a single scar on her body due to her power. Being Zeta's cousin she also have the demon curse mark on her shoulder. Her fashion frequently changes as does her hair style. Usually she wears a red colored traditional muslim clothes with Hijab which only revealed her face when not in a duty or fighting. Alisa wears some form of high heels in every arc, and while they do make her taller, they do not seem to affect the way she walks or her speed. She always wore lipsticks, and is rarely seen without it. She wears a knife sheath belt on her left and right thigh which she keeps each of her scalpels and kodachi swords. Before she was pierced by Blood Power Crystal, Alisa's hair and eyes were brown. Part 3 At part 3, Alisa wore her trademark red colored Chinese dress with golden liner on each of its edges and decorated with floral patterns. She also had hairstyle which is called "ox horns", a typical style in which Chinese children dress their hair. Part 4 At part 4, Alisa's physical appearance changed into resembling a Kunoichi, Her hair has grown rather long, reaching down to her back, she kept it in ponytail style, similar to Daisy. Her breasts have also grown larger and rounder. She also has grown slightly taller. Her outfit consists of a red colored Kimono, black pants, and red high heeled boots. Sometimes, when fighting she wears a red colored mouth veil Personality Alisa is a kind, friendly, and courageous woman. Unlike her cousin who is more violent and cold to others, she can even calmly tolerate bullying by her classmates. Alisa is loyal to her friends and loved ones. Before the events of part 6 she seems to have a motherly side despite not being a mother herself. Alisa dislikes skimpy and revealing clothes as shown when she was annoyed after being asked to wear a skimpy nurse outfit in order to go undercover inside UCA's base. Abilities & Powers Physical Abilities Although she's not physically strong, Alisa possesses incredible speed, being able to run and dash at blinding speed. She's also immune to many diseases and poisons due to her constant consumption of antibody enhancer pill. Stealth A testament of her ninjutsu skills in stealth is that Alisa is able to infiltrate enemies' base without them noticing her presence. Ninjutsu Alisa is very skillful in art of Ninjutsu due to being trained directly by the grandmaster of League of Lightning since her childhood years. She has several versatile skills such as disappearing in a splash of blood, making clones of herself, and throwing shuriken and kunai with expert precision. Martial Arts She has been trained by the best fighters in the League of Lightning, making her proficient in many form of martial arts such as Karate, Judo, Tae Kwon Do, Kung-Fu, etch. Her skill in martial arts even impressed her leader, Donal who's a very skilled martial artist himself. Multilingualism Alisa is fluent in Chinese, Japanese, Korean, Arabic, Spanish, Italian, and Indonesian. Medical Expertise Along with Michan, Alisa is one of the two doctors in the group. She's a very talented and skilled doctor, even at her young age. She possesses vast knowledge of both medicine and medical drugs as well as the preparation of most remedies and ointments ranging from regular fruits, vegetables, and other medicine plants that can be found and used on most areas. She's also capable of administering surgery, resuscitation, and parturition. Swordsmanship Alisa is an able swordswoman, capable of defeating a group of enemies with little effort. She can use her kodachi swords with great accuracy and speed. She also proved that she is able to easily cut through steel, slicing apart a metal door in a single swing. Swimming Alisa is an adept and fast swimmer. Power Crystal Alisa was pierced by Blood Power Crystal, a very powerful and deadly type of Power Crystal that allows her to manipulate blood and soft tissues of any living creature including herself. This power grants her immunity of dying by blood loss since she can just rapidly regenerate her own blood and close the wounds in an instant. Aura Mastery Alisa was trained to master several forms of Aura either by his masters in the League of Lightning or by his cousin, Zeta. Healing Aura Due to her nature as a healer she had no problem in quickly learning it. She often uses it in conjunction of her medical skill. Attack Aura Alisa is proficient in using this type of aura which allow her to hurt Nature type Power Crystal users. Defense Aura She possesses the ability to use this type of Aura. Evil Aura Alisa is capable of using this rare type of Aura but only when her body is under control of her evil/demonic alter Ego, Hellisa. Piercing Aura Alisa is capable of using this rare type of Aura which allow her to cut or pierce through anything as demonstrated when she cut Anti-Jack's arms despite the robot's primordium coated exoskeleton. Demon Curse Just like her cousin she also has demon curse due to being blood tied to the Arashiyami family through Zeta. However, due to her lack of evil heart and being a religious person her inner demon was unable to become perfect, as a result its body only consisted as numerous eyes, bones, blood, and several decayed flesh and its head is the only one that perfectly formed and also instead of becoming a separate entity it merged itself with Alisa's soul to keep itself alive for being imperfect, making every effort to remove/exorcist it from Alisa's body and soul would give a fatal consequence because it could end up killing Alisa as well. History TBA Gallery Alisa William render (Part 4).png|Alisa unmasked Alisa William with Hijab.jpg|Alisa as she appear in her muslim outfit Trivia * Alisa's overall appearance was modeled after Skarlet, a character from the video game franchise Mortal Kombat and Alice Liddell from American Mcgee's Alice franchise. * Alisa's hobbies are Reading and reciting Qur'an, studying, singing, and bathing in hot spring. * Alisa's favorite foods are Mushroom noodle, Sweet breads, Chocolate cheese cake, Chocolate date, Caprese Salad, Strawberry, Pomegranate, and Juices while her least favorite foods are anything that's haram and any food that's too spicy. Category:Female Characters Category:British Category:Chinese Category:Japanese Category:Ninjas Category:Doctors Category:The Revolution Characters Category:Pure Good Category:Swordswoman Category:Muslims